You Came Back
by nicegirl90210
Summary: After 2 years of disappearing, the awaiting blond just carried on with his life normally, with a broken heart following him along. But when he is assigned a very important mission, there is an unexpected ninja awaiting behind closed doors to tag along.


It's been 2 years since I've seen sasuke. But his fire still keeps me warm and full of memories of him. He had to leave with Orochimaru because he wanted to protect me, but if he really did want to protect me then he should have stayed with me, I'm more vulnerable when he's not with me, we're stronger together, he should know tears started welling up in the ninja's big blue eyes I miss his voice, his face, his touch, his di-(whoa! Too much! This is supposed to be romantic goddamnit!) hisˇ.distance from me (yes! that's perfect! does victory dance) but I can't think about him right now, Tsunade-Sama needs me to report to her office for a mission and missions are much more important (who are you kidding you horny bastard?! You NEED sasuke hehe :P) Naruto thought all this to himself while trying to get to Tsunade's office as soon as possible, it seemed urgent when I was told to report, I wonder what's wrong thought the desperate ninja again. Finally Naruto got to Tsunade, once he entered he noticed Tsunade sitting on her chair looking out the window looking rather annoyed but that wasn't what was concerning Naruto at the moment, what shocked him and made him weak at the knees was more was seeing his lover after 2 years of agonizing search standing right in front of him staring back at him with the same expression that he had on his face. Words couldn't describe the feelings that came rushing to Naruto's heart, happiness, sadness, anger, eagerness, LOVE.

Finally Naruto managed to let some words escape his frozen body, "Sa-sasuke what are y-you doing he-here?" Sasuke just stood there staring at him with a smirk on his beautiful face and crossed arms, "well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto-Kun, how long has it been? 2 years right?" he said coolly not letting the smirk off his face. All Naruto wanted to do was wrap his arms around the Uchihas waist and kiss those delicious lips that were just calling to him to come and get them. "y-yes it has been 2 years, when did yo-" Naruto got cut off by Tsunade's pale hand getting held up to stop them from talking, "that's enough reunion you two, we've got more important things to do right now, well let's get to the point of why your both here, Naruto I know you need an explanation but I need this mission to be over as soon as possible, but the point is I'M only supposed to tell you to head out of Konoha's grounds and then somebody else will tell you where you need to go, meet them in the valley where there's no obstacles where it's only grass and nothing else, Sasuke is going with you that's all I know, the person will meet you there once you get there and if you feel like your in danger take any measure's necessary to protect each other" Naruto heard Sasuke give a small smirk at the orders Tsunade was giving, "please don't ask any questions Naruto" said Tsunade she looked quite annoyed by this, as if there was no meaning to why there was this mission but it just HAD to be done. All Naruto could do was obey, "alright Tsunade-Sama we'll get right to it then butˇ..never mind" Naruto was told not to ask any questions and he couldn't disobey.

Both Ninjas started walking out of Tsunade's office and then heading toward Konoha's main entrance, Naruto didn't even dare look at Sasuke, if he did he knew he would not keep his control and ask many questions that had nothing to do with their mission. Finally they got to the entrance and took a look into the darkness that was waiting for both ninjas on the other side of their homes boundaries. No time could be wasted anymore Naruto & Sasuke both walked through the entrance into the cool fresh air of the night. It must have been the middle of the night by now, they had been running for the past 3 hours, both ninjas hadn't spoken or looked at each other since they left Tsunade's office, Naruto didn't dare, all he wanted to do was finish the mission and after go back to Konoha and sort things out then with Sasuke. Finally Naruto & Sasuke both reached a clearing with nothing blocking the view of its whole valley, you could see the stars perfectly, the only light that was available was the moon's light, Naruto got his courage back and let himself speak for the first time in 3 hours, he was even daring to look at his Lover's face. Naruto turned around to look at the handsome Uchiha's face, "wh-who do you think is supposed to meet us here to tell us where else were suppose to go?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, a smile forming on his face, "HE SPEAKS!" yelled Sasuke while laughing, "I thought you were gonna ignore me the whole time, I'm happy to hear your voice again" Sasuke gave and even bigger smile, "wellˇ..it's justˇ..youˇbeing backˇ..I thought you were never coming backˇ..IˇIˇ." said Naruto in a whispering voice, tears started forming in Naruto's eyes again he turned around to give his back to Sasuke, he didn't want the person he loved most in the world to see him like this, so weak, soˇ.in need of his touch again. Naruto felt arms wrap around his waist and a pressure against his back and also the warm breath of Sasuke agonizing his ear, "I missed you so much Naruto-kun, I hope the fire I lit that night that I left, hasn't burnt out yet" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck while putting his hand inside his lover's pants and stroking the half-hard member. you have no idea how long that fire has been keeping me warm." A moan escaped naruto's throat, "Sa-sasuke n-not now weˇ.ahˇ..were in the middle of a mi-mission" Naruto managed to finish the sentence, "Naruto-kun you don't understand do you?" Sasuke threw Naruto to the comfy wet grass and leaned over him, "this isn't a real mission, I made Tsunade-Sama give you a fake mission with me so I could spend some alone time with you away from Konoha, the reason why I'm back is because I couldn't bare anymore time away from you, 2 years was my limit I needed I mean I need your touch, your lips, all of you with me again. I'M the person that's telling you where you have to go next and you have to go with me, with me to the stars tonight, spend tonight with me at least tonight, away from everything else and just come with me to the stars tonight, pleaseˇˇ" sasuke put his hand on Naruto's warm cheek, "I felt so alone without you, I can't live without you" a tear dropped on Naruto's cheek, it was Sasukes' "I love you" his touch, "sasukeˇ." his warmthˇ.sasuke traced Naruto's lips with his tongue and then kissed him fully in his mouth, Sasuke parted the kiss and dug his face in Naruto's neck kissing every inch he could reach. Sasuke's hand made it's way up Naruto's shirt and touching the golden smooth skinˇall drive me crazyˇ..

Sasuke made his way down to Naruto's chest and started sucking on his pink nipple that was already hard, "ahˇ.Sasukeˇ." Sasuke moved a hand do the hem of Naruto's pants playing with it a little, Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "I'm guessing your answer is yes" he smiled, Naruto blushed, "y-yes, the stars are waiting, take me there now" he smiled as well. Sasuke kissed him again more passionately this time, the Raven went down to where Naruto's lower regions were located, Naruto laid there on the wet grassy earth staring at the beautiful sky full of stars, all of a sudden Naruto felt a warm wetness around his member, he went hard right away, he gave a small jolt of pleasure he didn't even feel his pants getting unzipped, "nnngh! Sasuke waitˇ." Sasuke took him full into his mouth with full pleasure, "no Naruto, I will NOT wait, I have waited 2 years I can't take it anymore" Naruto tangled his fingers in Sasuke's soft black hair pushing him to go faster and deeper, it was surprising that he even had the energy to do that after Sasuke making him so week at the event that was being performed on his lower regions. Sasuke stroked the member up and down and kept repeating it, he sucked on one of the balls that looked so delicious, this made Naruto squirm even more, sasuke went back to the hard member and licking the tip playfully, "sa-sasuke..I'mˇ.ahhhh!" Naruto came all over inside Sasuke's mouth while grabbing the grass and ripping it off the ground, sasuke swallowed and smiled, a cool breeze swept over the two lovers. Both their hairs flowed in the wind while sasuke went up to naruto's face again, they both stared into each others eyes for a long time like as if saying something to each other without talking. "ok sasuke, I'll do it" said Naruto out loud.

Naruto pushed sasuke onto the damp grassy earth floor and now Naruto finished taking off his own pants and kneeled putting both legs on either side of sasukes thighs where his hard member was waiting to collide with Naruto after 2 years of fantasizing and thoughts of his lover making him feel excited, he now needed the real thing, he needed Naruto now more than ever. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants slowly, very slowly because he knew Sasuke wanted to get inside of him quickly, he just did it to tease him, "come on Naruto-Kun I need you now!" Naruto laughed and went up to Sasukes face, "don't be so pushy my love aren't I worth waiting for? You better give me the right answer or I'll leave you" Naruto smiled, "yes you a-are, just pl-pleaseˇ" said Sasuke, "don't worry I'm already in" said Naruto, "no you- aaahhhhˇ." Naruto kept going up and down on Sasuke's cock. Naruto kept gasping for air from the pleasure he was receiving from Sasuke. The Raven kept giving heavy moans, Naruto while Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hard dick and started giving him the best hand job he would ever get. The wind got colder and faster, the lovers' intensity got hotter. With Sasuke's free hand he put a finger inside Naruto's mouth to suck on it, Naruto sucked on it as best he could but barely couldn't that much for the very hard dick that was entering him repeatedly. "sa-sasuke I'm gonnaˇAH!" both lovers came at the same time both yelling with pleasure given to them from each other. Cum spread all over sasuke's chest from Naruto, Sasuke came inside Naruto which was even better for the ninja. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, "y-you came inside.." said Naruto gasping for air, "yes I'm sorry" said sasuke putting his hand on Naruto's golden blond hair and smiling to himself. "I didn't say there was something wrong with it" Naruto smiled, "I WANTED you to" Naruto blushed while saying that, "oh...well that changes things" said sasuke, they both started laughing. Sasuke let his member slip out of Naruto slowly so it wouldn't hurt his lover, although Naruto still gave squirms here and there. Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly in his arms, "I Love you" said the ninja happily, sasuke kissed naruto with so much passion that you could tell what he was going to say next, "I Love you too" the two ninjas fell asleep in the depths of night, they didn't want to leave that place ever but they had to REPORT back to Tsunade-Sama.

They Still Had Not Come Back From The Stars

(A.N) Well hope u liked that oneshot i wrote :D i thought it was pretty good, but ur opinions is what matters! pls review! :)


End file.
